Cats in love
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: What happens when the Coach from Hell quadreples your training menu? Well lets say it gets into a twist of hot steamy infirmary room. Sorry there is no smut in the first chapter, i will write smut when my little bro is gets the hell outta my room and stops annoying me. Well expect very explict 'scenes' in chapter two. Discaliment: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.


I am back my lovelies! I have noticed that there is a huge lack of fanfictions for one of my favourite couples in Kuroko no Basuke. Seriously I expected little popularity of them, but none M rated fics? Are you serious?! So here I am being defiant and staying up late at night to write smut on those two. It's the only time of the day I get inspiration and I am able to write hot scenes without having a seizure every time my parents come in my room without knocking. Seriously I know its like-not my house, but seriously dad, why would you come inside my room right after I wake up?! I am changing of course! And don't just stare at me! Get Out! Geeze, watching yaoi is also a real pain…well anyways, how about we begin the fluff and smut?

"And then ****** *********** started the war of the second era…" Ahhhhh. I am so tired, my body is itching all over, my muscles are screaming bloody murder at me and I am hungry. And this chicken in front of me is teaching the class about some war, sometime ago, started by some person. Why should I care about the past anyways? Its gone and done with, can't change it and there is no one alive from then anyways. Life is unfair and that's the bottle cap, why make life difficult for the new generations like this? I don't get it, both the logic and the lesson. If a man had a gun why didn't he fire it? And if those guys made a massacre out of the village people because of a horse it's obvious that it's their fault, why should they take it to the old timed court. And the biggest problem is- WHY should I memorize this entire text book?! And WHY should I be making a village model with a partner?! This makes no sense. I slumped into my seat feeling my muscles twitch and my eyes slowly closing. It should be alright if….. I only take a small nap- BANG!

"Uoh! - Oh?" The teacher turned around shaking to see what had interrupted his lesson and what had scared him so much that he dropped the chalk on the floor. He turned around to find Koganei on the floor with a big bump on his head. He had tried to take a nap but because of his muscle ache he had slid off his desk and hit his head on the metal desk leg right next to his. The old history teacher left his text book on his desk and went to see if the cat-boy was alright.

"Koganei-kun" A girl in the class shook him as she turned him around to see his eyes spinning.

"Koga! You alright dude?" The guy beside his desk shook him. Kiyoshi stood up at that time and picked up unconscious boy. They had history class together, and the way that Koga flinched every time he moved was quite attention grabbing. Not that it was unusual- no, not all. In fact Kiyoshi was also in shitty position, his legs especially, were aching like no tomorrow and his shoulders felt like they were hanging from their sockets. Riko really lives up to her name 'Devil Coach'.

"Sensei, I will take him to the infirmary, is that alright~?" Kiyoshi sing songed as he moved his body focusing his weight on his right leg, and then his left leg while swinging meow-boy with him.

"Oh yes. Stay with him if the nurse says so too, okay? You are probably the only one in the class who can lift him anyways." Ahhh, sensei was wrong about that. Basically all the guys in here could pick up Koganei without much sweat. Kuroko and Koganei were probably the skinniest guys in school after all, their muscles only give the illusion that they actually have some healthy fat on them.

"Ok then~! I am sorry for interrupting the class~" Kiyoshi said as he exited swiftly. The infirmary was at the other side of the school, and honestly even if Koganei was very light, Riko's quadrupled training schedule was not a walk in the park. The shortest route to there was the best, so….through Hyuuga's language class will be best. Kiyoshi started to walk as he felt a flinch in his leg muscle. Yeah, he better hurry up and get that leg tapped, since he forgot to do it for 2 days now, and if Riko somehow found out about that-he would surely be a goner. As the cold shiver ran down his spine he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to see Izuki walk with decreasing speed towards him. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was carrying Koganei bridal style…

"His eyes are spinning…" Izuki mentioned as he poked Koga's check lightly. He then handed Kiyoshi two keys that were on a ring.

"You dropped these"

"Oh thanks~! Sorry!" Izuki's eyes twinkled as he stared at Kiyoshi.

"Sorry…Sorry police officer, it's over*" He wrote down the sentence and started sniggering and laughing full heartedly after that. Kiyoshi just sweat dropped as he resumed to walk towards the oh-so far away infirmary.

"So what are those keys even for" Asked Izumi while trying to stop his laugh.

"Oh those? One is for home, the other on is for the gym" Iron Heart answered him while grinning.

"For…the gym?"

"Yeah, for the gym. The one and only copy we have~!"

"Be more careful with it when it's that important!" Izuki made a tantrum in the halls. Well his reaction is quite nice compared to the reaction that Riko might have. Cold, cold shivers ran down the pale brunette's back. After about a 4 minute walk through the gigantic newly opened school they finally passed by Izuki's language class. Kiyoshi peeked inside to find that it was a free period class, after looking around the room he saw Hyuuga. With that hand that was placed near Koga's mid back, he twisted around his wrist to give him thumbs up, while smiling like no tomorrow. Hyuuga answered by pointing his middle finger at him, making Kiyoshi laugh. As he was about to go his eyes met Mitobe's. It didn't look like he had noticed them 'till now, but when he did his eyes shot open to see his best friend being carried like some girl heroine by the most popular guy in school in shoujo manga. But, the question was- why was Kiyoshi being so happy-go-lucky and not noticing that Koganei was waking up from his accident. As Koga barely got some of his conscience back he looked up to see Kiyoshi grinning down at him. Koganei made his cat grin while having little traces of crocodile tears beneath his eyes as he clung onto the pale brunette's shirt. The two continued their walk to the infirmary. Mitobe just stared at the door worryingly as Hyuuga got his attention by shaking his hand from left to right with a grouchy face signaling that it was nothing worth worrying about.

"Kiyoshi-chan what have you got for me today?" A young doctor said sarcastically while staring up at him from his spinning chair. He was someone Kiyoshi visited often because of his legs. He had short black hair that was tugged into a furry spotted hat. The only trace of his original hair was the black side burns he had that framed his face and his nicely trimmed beard on his chin. He wore two gold earrings on each of his ear and he had a yellow and black hoodie with a strange circle-like creepy thing placed in the middle of it underneath his white doctor's cloak; he also wore jeans with the same spotted pattern, and black leather half boot things. He was in fact officially the weirdest teacher in the school, but also the hottest in girls' gossips and rumors. He smiled at Law as he greeted him.

"Oya, this time you are bringing me a kitty, eh Kiyoshi-kun" He sing songed as he pointed to the free bed in the huge infirmary.

"Can you look over him?" Kiyoshi said while scratching his neck and explaining what happened.

"Mild concussion. Looks like he has gotten like that before so if he got out of it before then he will get outta it now too…probably" Said Law simply as he turned around in his spinning chair to tap on the glass of the terrarium that held his pet gecko.

"I see then! Thank you very much. I will stay here with him then"

"You can go back to class" Kiyoshi just kept on grinning.

"I will stay here with him then" He repeated, while smiling at Law.

"Whatever fits you best, I am bored of this place so I am going to go check up on the Mister Eustass" Kiyoshi sweat dropped as he watched his teacher leave to the volleyball gym. He looked over Koganei as he peacefully slept, he couldn't help himself being jealous.

"YOSH! I will now as well go to sleep" He said as he closed his eyes and immediately fell into deep slumber. Sooner or later he slipped off the chair and landed on the low bed where Koganei was sleeping.

As the lunch bell rang, Mitobe headed towards the infirmary. As he slid open the door he stood, witnessing a scene he very much feared. Koganei lying on his side while right across him was Kiyoshi. He could almost see them broad naked embracing each other soon enough. As he shook his head disapprovingly while successfully chasing away all the evil thoughts he made his way towards the bed. Kiyoshi moaned something about pasta and then something about keys the fungi locker, and then he shot up from the bed with shout of "IT MOVED!" echoing throughout the room. After two seconds the pale brunette got a hold of himself as he _finally_ got off Koganei's bed. After a few wake up sentences he looked over to the clock and flinched, seconds later he dashed out of the room saying he will be leaving everything to Mitobe.

As Mitobe approached the bed he placed his hand on the sheet as he neared him. The raven let his hand smoothly run through the brunette's open palm as he continued dragging his hand up, until it reached the cat boy's chin. With each passing second Mitobe's blush doubled as he dipped his head in and stared at Koganei's face, now at his height since bended down. He let a few moments pass like that before he moved his left hand near Koganei's hair and ear and slowly pressed his lips to the brunette. He stayed like that just briefly enough to feel it before moving off of his best friend. He didn't want to wake him and see what he was doing.

"My, my I don't approve of students molesting my patients" Law said with voice dripping with sarcasm as he neared his desk and grabbed a bag of chips. He opened the bag and emptied half of it in the terrarium as he smirked at Mitobe and exited the room he barely spend time in, despise it being his job, he preferred the gym store room much, much more.

Mitobe was left there gaping as he stared at Law's back without words, no he really didn't have anything to say this time. Doing so he did not notice Koganei's blush spreading all over his face. So Koganei had to take advantage of that and hide his face before his raven haired best friend turns around. Mitobe heard the ruffling sound and saw the cat boy stuff his face in the pillow. Worried that he had a headache he came close to his friend to help him.

_What's wrong?_

"Nothin'! P-P-P-P-Perfectly fine!" A muffled stuttered voice came out.

_Show me your face…?_

"No!" Koganei shook his head at his best friend. Mitobe grabbed Koganei's shoulders and took his face out of the pillow by force. But he tried to be very gentle, since he would rather die then hurt the boy. Koganei's resistance was futile against Mitobe.

"Nhh!" Koganei groaned in disagreement as Mitobe gently place his hand underneath his chin to check if there was something wrong. What he came to witness was something incredibly cute. Koganei was blushing up until his ears were the same colour as his face. And his neck all the way down to his…oh hot damn! - his milky chest. Blood sizzled to Mitobe's face as he almost drooled at the scene. Koganei looked at him with his chocolate beautiful eyes while opening his mouth wanting to say something which he couldn't say, ending up to warm puffs of air sent to Mitobe's already flushed face. Without wasting anymore time, Mitobe looked around them to see the door magically closed, after making sure there was no one there he pressed his lips onto his crush's lips but with far more force now than before. Warm puffs of air were being released after Mitobe let the brunette breath, but not for long, as he went in for a double dip. This time Koganei kissed back with equally the same force, now that they had gone past that stage Mitobe slid his tongue over Koganei's lower lip. With entrance granted their tongues began to battle and of course Mitobe's was winning, and with that done he explored the kitty boy's mouth. Ravishing it, not leaving a place unexplored, as his hands began to explore as well- Koganei's sides were caressed oh so painfully good. But they had to stop there, school was still school, and kinky infirmary room sex had to wait. First of all, Koganei had no whatsoever idea to how this was going to go in further. In the first place what was 'this'?! Koganei was never much exited when a guy confessed to him, so how come Mitobe is okay? How come he got so embarrassed and frustrated because of a kiss, and how come that French kiss felt soooo goddamn good? How come he wanted more? How come he felt so painfully stuffy with Mitobe, like he was in a tight suit that he couldn't take off no matter how hard he tried? Mitobe realized Koganei's questions and gave him a look and a gesture that made Koganei blush even more.

_I love you, I always have._

"I love Mitobe…too" Said the cat boy, but it was merely a wisher since such a new feeling had been introduced to he didn't have the courage too look at Mitobe in the face.

_Look at me._

He said while turning his chin towards him. They stared at each other for a while before dipping in for another hot kiss.


End file.
